thats_so_raven_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
That's So Fish Named Raven
"That's So Fish Named Raven" is the fourth episode of Season 1 in That's So Raven Fanon. It was aired on February 29, 2003; making it the fourth episode overall in the series. Summary Raven and Chelsea gets a job as newspaper writers; but Raven had to write a article about something that happens in the basketball game but one of Raven's rival, Piper have a rivalry with Raven over writing a newspaper article, Piper soon finds out about Raven being psychic and she might embarrassed her in school. Plot Raven and Chelsea are excited to get jobs on the school newspaper, The Barracudian, as the fashion writer on the front page photographers, respectively. However, they arrive late in class to the metting and as a result, Ms. Rodriguez gives Raven a job as a sport reporter instead, the fashion writer going to T.J. Chelsea told Raven not to worry and she told a student, Piper that it's going to be fun. However, Piper says it's not fun, it's important of learning. Later, Raven have a vision that a unseen clown jumps through the window, she and Chelsea wanted to write a article about it. The next day, her vision had came true but the clown was actually Chelsea's grandfather; Cramps. At the Baxter's Home, Tanya and Victor discovers that Cory had failed on his history test from school, so they grounds him and made him to practice his test. At Bayside, Eddie tells Raven and Chelsea that the basketball game will start tomorrow night. Eddie then leaves, Raven then have a vision that Eddie will miss a shot, she tells Chelsea; making Chelsea saying "that she's confused" and leaves. Piper appears and heard Raven about her secret to be psychic. Piper threatens Raven if she don't drop being a newspaper writer, she will tell the whole school that Raven is psychic. At the game, Raven and Chelsea tried to tell Eddie but Piper keeps telling Raven that she will tell everyone about her being psychic. Raven and Chelsea then gets kick out of the gym, Raven then have a idea. She steals Gary's Barracudian mascot costume to tells Eddie. However, the crowd wanted Raven to shoit the winning basket, but Raven instead be stuck, upside down on the hoop and fell on the floor. After that, Eddie shoots the ball but misses, and their team lost the game. Piper comes, thinking that Raven is not even psychic after all, she leaves when she quits being a newspaper writer. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea then ran and Gary chases them. Back at the Baxter's Home, Cory finally have an "B+" on his history test. Tanya then say they can celebrate when she going to bake cookies. As Tanya got up, the doorbell rings. Raven appears telling her to not open the door because it is Gary in the Barracudian costume but Tanya didn't believes her. She opens the door and the Barracudian is seen outside. Raven, Tanya, Victor, and Cory all screams in horror where Tanya quickly closes the door and the episode ends. CAST * Raven Symoné as Raven Baxter * Anneliese Van der pol as Chelsea Daniels * Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas * Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter * T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Tanya Baxter * Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter TRIVIA * This is T.J.'s second and last appearance. His first appearance was in That's So Pilot. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes